


Home

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [35]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy return to their home in LA. Liz and Timmy talk to Lillian Bishop, the midwife who oversaw Liz's pregnancies and he makes an appointment to go and see her.





	Home

The flight itself was uneventful but when the pair landed in LA, the media was waiting for them with about a million questions. It took them over half an hour to battle through the media and get into an Uber. Armie thinks it may actually have been the most difficult thing he’s ever had to do – watch Timmy getting all stressed and becoming closer to the verge of bursting into tears and not being able to do anything to comfort him as they were in a public place with far too many cameras.

Armie couldn’t risk anyone seeing them, or their driver recognising them when they were in the Uber, but he discreetly placed a hand on Timmy’s thigh to convey that he was right there, and not going anywhere. It was such a relief to them both when they arrived home. Timmy had to remind himself that he now lived here too, it had always been more of a home to him than the shoebox in New York.

When Timmy got inside, he immediately went through to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Liz could see him from the kitchen and rushed to sit beside him. “What happened, T?” She asked, voice full of concern.

“We were ambushed by the paps. He did so well to hold himself together and not let them see how he’s been feeling.” Armie praised from the doorway, knowing how incredibly tough the situation had been for his partner.

“TIMMY!” Harper squealed. The 3-year-old had been happily playing in her room but became curious at the voices she heard from the main room. Harper then ran to the sofa and pulled herself up, needing to be with Timmy.

“Doesn’t daddy get a hello?” Armie joked, loving the sight of Harper curled up against Timmy.

“You’re not Timmy, so no.” She pouted, snuggling further against Timmy. Armie loved this – Liz and Harper curled up to Timmy. It made him feel like he’d made the right choice all those months ago when telling Liz about his growing feelings for his young co-star. Ford then started crying on the baby monitor so Armie went to fetch him, wanting to see his little buddy.

Now that Armie had left the room, Timmy took this as an opportunity to talk to Liz. “I was wondering if you could help me change the midwife I’m seeing to the one you saw when you were pregnant with these two?”

“Of course, I can. I’ll ring her this afternoon. I don’t know if you remember anything about her from when I gave birth to Ford.” Timmy shook his head, no. “Her name is Lillian Bishop, a lovely woman in her fifties. Keeps things very private and doesn’t judge.” Liz explained, smiling at Timmy the whole time.

“What are we talking about?” Armie asked, carrying a sleepy Ford into the room. He wriggled out of Armie’s grasp and joined his sister, curling up against Timmy.

“Baby?” Ford asked, placing a hand on Timmy’s stomach.

“Aw!” Liz cooed, quickly getting her phone out to take a picture.

“Baby is doing well. Still in there.” Timmy replied, pressing a kiss to the sweet boy’s head.

“Timmy was just asking me about Lillian. There’s no one I trust more to care for Baby Hammer, and not judge the situation. I’ll go and call her now.” Liz explained, getting up from Timmy’s side and grabbing her phone from the kitchen. “She will probably want you to go in for an initial assessment so that you can discuss your lifestyle and health, any concerns you’re having and your diet. You will need to watch what you’re eating but I’m sure you already knew that.” Timmy nodded, he was aware, but he loved that the whole family were concerned about the soon-to-be newest addition.

Whilst Armie and Timmy were sat on the sofa, snuggled up with the kids so Liz excused herself and went upstairs to call Lillian. She was a private midwife for those who were willing to pay a bit extra, mainly celebrities, and she had been for over 20 years.

“Good afternoon, Lillian Bishop’s office. How can I help you?” The receptionist greeted.

“Hello, can I please speak to Lillian?” Liz requested.

“Yes, I’ll just transfer you through.”

“Lillian Bishop speaking, what can I do for you?”

“Good afternoon, Lillian. It’s Elizabeth Chambers-Hammer.” Liz began.

“Elizabeth, it’s good to hear from you. Are you and Armand expecting another little one? Or are you planning to have another child?” She asked.

“Not quite, it’s a little unconventional. Armie is still married to me, quite happily, but he is also seeing someone else. His other partner is about 5 weeks pregnant.” Liz explained.

“Okay, can I speak to his other partner? You can put the phone onto speaker, so you can both hear what I’m saying. Armand can join you too.” Lillian asked, wanting to know what Timmy’s point of view was, not just Liz’s. This situation was not new to Lillian. She had dealt with basically everything, a three-way relationship was quite tame compared to other situations she’d been involved with.

Liz quickly went back downstairs and repeated everything Lillian had said to her to the boys. “Right, we’re all here.” Liz announced.

“Great, Armand’s other partner, can you give me your details? Name, gender, date of birth – that sort of thing.” Lillian requested.

“Timothée Hal Chalamet, Timothée spelt with two E’s not a Y, the first one with an accent, male, I was born on the 27th December 1995.” Timmy answered.

“Good, good. Lovely to meet you, Timothée. Have you had a scan yet?”

“Yes, on the 24th December. I’m about 5 weeks along. Conceived on the 27th November.” Timmy explained.

“Okay, even though you’ve recently had a scan, I’d like you to come in next week for a 6-week scan and, so we can also discuss how this pregnancy is going to impact your life. Are you at the same address as Armand and Elizabeth?”

“I am now.” Timmy smiled.

“That’s great, Timothée. Would you be able to come in next week?”

“It depends on the day. Looking at the calendar on my phone, it could be the 8th, 9th, 12th or 14th. The 13th would also be possible.” Timmy replied, on the 10th, they would be in New York for the National Board of Review and on the 11th, Timmy would be on the Jimmy Fallon Show and then flying to LA for the Critic’s Choice Awards. That was bound to be an exhausting day but Armie and Liz were going to be there, which was going to make things much easier for him. He would also be seeing his family who would be thrilled to know how his 6-week scan goes. He now gets messages from his mom asking for updates on the baby even though she only found out yesterday.

“I don’t usually work Sundays unless necessary, but I will fit you in on the 9th. How does 10am sound?” Lillian checked.

“That would be wonderful, thanks Lillian.” Armie confirmed.

“It’s no problem, Armand. I adore your little family and can’t wait to meet your partner. I’ll see you on the 9th. Goodbye.” Lillian hung up before anyone could say anything else.


End file.
